


Dog-Tired

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: Dogs are just such friendly creatures, aren’t they? | Prompt: "You fell asleep in the tub?!"





	Dog-Tired

If there was one thing that could be said about Prompto Argentum, it was that he definitely loved animals. Cats, birds, gerbils…you name it, he loves it already.

 

…With the exception of snakes and bugs, of course.

 

But the kind of animal he loved best? Definitely dogs.

 

“Whoa! Hey! Slow down, guys! Aaaaaaaahhh!”

 

…Just not as much as he normally did right now.

 

“Uh…sit!” He yelled as he tried to recall the exact command, garnering the attention of a few other early-morning passerby. “Stay? Stop!”

 

“Keep it together, Prompto.” He huffed as continued to be pulled along the streets of downtown Insomnia. He was seriously regretting taking on the walking job for his neighbor’s dogs…

 

…All eight of her Golden Retrievers.

 

But hey, what could he do? He loved dogs, plus his parents were late in sending money this month. He only had enough to last him the next two days.

 

And Astrals forbid he impose on Noctis’ kindness…

 

He just didn’t expect these cuties to be so…excitable.

And so prone to chasing butterflies.

 

“Ah, got it!” He cheered triumphantly as they pulled into Lux Memorial Park. “HEEL!”

That seemed to work like a charm, as the dogs all came to a screeching halt in the middle of the park, tails wagging with glee…

…Effectively propelling Prompto headfirst into the nearby lake.

——XV——

When he got out of the water and began the trek home, he was surprised that he actually recognized the neighborhood he was in…and who lived there in particular. Encouraging the dogs to go a bit faster, he dripped through the streets until he eventually found a certain house.

 

Ringing the doorbell, he did his best to squeeze out the excess water into the nearby plants while waiting.

 

Only to be interrupted by a familiar face.

 

“And you’re at my doorstep, in soaking wet sweats and with an army of dogs, because…?”

 

“Ahaha…long story, big guy.” Prompto scratched the back of his neck as he tried to avoid Gladiolus Amicitia’s piercing stare. “I’ll tell you about it later, promise.”

 

“Fair enough.” The 20-year old shrugged and went inside, motioning for the teen to follow him. When Prompto had shut the door behind him (after commanding the dogs to stay, of course), Gladiolus continued, “You’re lucky Dad and Iris just left for school. You’d never see the dogs again if they saw them.”

 

“Ah, gotcha.” The blond winked. “I get crazy about them too!”

 

“Crazy enough to get yourself drenched.” The larger man snickered as he grabbed a towel from the nearby cabinet, earning an indignant ‘Hey!’ in response.

“In any case,” Gladiolus said as he handed it over to Prompto. “First door to the right. I have extra uniforms lying around here from when Noct forgets to get them back after training.”

 

“You’re the best, Gladio.” The blond grinned, dashing up the stairs. “Be out in a jiffy!”

 

“Good!” The future Shield called after him. “Or else I’m leaving you here.”

 

“Duuuuuuude!”

——XV——

“What’s taking that runt so long?” Gladiolus muttered, checking the wall clock. It had been an hour since Prompto disappeared upstairs. He’d already fed and given the dogs water in that time…hell, he’d even finished a few chapters of that new book he was reading!

 

Something was up…he knew that it didn’t take that long to get ready, even if the teen did have to gel his hair.

 

“Prompto?” Gladiolus called out, making his way up the stairs. When he received no response, he continued, “Oi, I’m gonna leave without you. Hurry the hell up!”

 

Reaching the door, he immediately put his ear to it to check for any signs of activity. When he found there to be none, he immediately knew what had to be done.

“Prompto?” The future Shield called out, rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie. “If you don’t get out at the count of five, I’m gonna break down this door, you hear me?”

 

No response came back, the silence worrying the older man. Something might’ve actually happened to him in there!

 

“One.” He said, taking a few steps back. No response.

 

“Two…” Gladiolus continued counting, raising his voice ever so slightly.

 

“Three.” He spoke louder, frustration beginning to seep into his tone. “Prompto, this isn’t funny anymore!”

 

“Four!” He whisper-yelled, already in position for a run.

 

“Five.” He finished, charging towards the door. As soon as he felt the wood give way beneath him, his eyes immediately searched for the blond.

 

Only to find him dozing in the bathtub.

 

“You fell asleep in the tub?!” Gladiolus growled, walking towards Prompto. “Of all the…”

 

“Hey. Sleeping beauty.” He grunted, gently shaking the teen awake. “You do realize you’re gonna be late for school, right?”

 

“Mmngh?” Prompto mumbled, slowly blinking the sleep out of his eyes. When his sky blues met intense amber, he nearly leaped out of the tub.

 

“Gladio?! What the hell, man?” Prompto screeched, secretly grateful he decided to wear the water-proof wristband today. “A little privacy, please!”

 

“Privacy doesn’t apply when you’re waking up a friend who fell asleep in your bathroom.” Gladiolus deadpanned. “Those dogs really run you that ragged?”

 

“Oh crap.” The blond immediately scrambled out of the tub, making sure to drain it before quickly wiping off. “Yeah, they did! Sorry about that!”

 

“Save the apologies for later.” Gladiolus huffed as he made his way out of the bathroom, the small smile on his lips the only indication that he wasn’t totally pissed off. “Just hurry the hell up, okay? The clothes are in my room…door to the left of here.”

 

“Got it!” The blond chirped in reply, dashing off and slamming the door behind him.

 

‘Now…’ Gladiolus sighed, scratching his head. ‘How am I gonna explain all this to Dad later? Plus the dogs…Oh shit! The dogs!’

 

Just as he was about to rush downstairs to load them into his truck (a tight squeeze, but they’d manage, he thought), a familiar voice suddenly boomed from outside.

 

“DOGS!”

 

‘…Dammit, Dad.’


End file.
